Erza's Harem
by Yuri-esque
Summary: What you don't know can't hurt you... right? While that may be true for other things, it certainly isn't true for this case! What Erza doesn't know is that nearly all of the females of Fairy Tail are infatuated with her and are preparing to pounce! Erza/Harem Will contain YURI LEMONS in later chapters. Expect OOCness. R


**This idea popped into my head and I had the urge to type it up... and that's just what I did. I have to say, I had a lot of fun typing up the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though, I do kind of feel like a pervert for writing this... :l Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed it in the summary, this story will have LEMONS in future chapters. Not only that, but it will be between GIRLS, making it YURI. If that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you press the back button (I assume you know where that is) and cease reading IMMEDIATELY! I don't want people flaming my stories just because they didn't listen to the warnings.**

**Also, I apologize to those of you reading my other two fanfics. I know I hadn't updated in a while, and I'm truly sorry, but I'm just not feeling motivated right now. I've been trying to push myself to continue them, but as my sister pointed out to me, I really shouldn't because they'll come out bad. I'm hoping I'll get out of this non-motivated slum I****'m in at the moment and post the next chapters soon, but my words are very unreliable. Thank you for bearing with me. ^_^"**

**Me: Hey Erza! Since this story is basically centered around you, why don't you say the disclaimer?**

**Erza: Mm... I suppose. Yuri-esque does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Erza's Harem- Chapter 1: Erza will be Mine!

The majority of the Fairy Tail girls were huddled around a table in the corner of the guild's beer hall. Every once in a while they would cease their mutterings to one another in order to cast glances in the direction of the bar where a blissful Erza sat, happily munching on a slice of strawberry cake. After staring at her for a few seconds, which surprisingly went unnoticed by the red head and everyone else in the room, they turned back to each other and picked up their whispering.

"Erza should totally be mine!" Lucy said in an angry tone, earning her many glares from the other girls.

"As if!" Lisanna snapped, causing the blonde to growl at her.

Juvia nodded in agreement. "Lisanna-san is right. If anyone should have Erza-sama, it should be Juvia."

The statement caused everyone to turn their eyes to the water mage.

"Erza-_sama_?" Lucy said incredulously, "I thought you were in love with Gray?"

"Juvia _is_ in love with Gray-sama, but Juvia is also in love with Erza-sama. She's just _so_ hot…" Juvia said, locking her hands together with a dreamy look on her face.

"Can't argue with that." Cana murmured, taking a swig from the mug in her hand.

Juvia's eyes then narrowed at the celestial mage. "Juvia won't let you selfishly take Erza-sama all for youself."

Mirajane cleared her throat loudly and the others turned their attention to her. "If anyone should have Erza, it's me." The barmaid proclaimed, earning her a few scoffs, "We have a history together after all."

Lisanna let out a mocking laugh. "That's hardly fair, Mira-nee. You're not the only one who knew her from when we were younger. I knew her too!"

Cana slammed her alcohol on the table's surface. "Technically, I knew her before any of you. I was the first to the guild and then Erza, excluding Gray. The rest of you didn't come until later. I knew her the longest."

"It's not about whether or not you knew her the longest." Levy said, her face in a slight pout, "It's about how close you are to her."

"In that case, I win anyway." Mira said, "As I said, we have a history together."

"That hardly counts as closeness." Her sister snapped, "You were rivals! All you did was fight! You hated each other's guts!"

"That fighting brought us closer today! And anyway, at least we _had_ some sort of relationship! You rarely ever talked to her! All you did was hang around _Natsu_!"

Lisanna pursed her lips, her face turning a light shade of red out of anger. Before she was able to say anything however, Lucy interrupted.

"Well I'm close to her _now_." The key mage stated smugly, "We _are_ on the same team after all."

"_That's_ hardly closeness too!" Lisanna hissed, "Natsu and Gray go with you, so it's not like you spend any time together _alone_."

The girls began bickering all at once, their words becoming unintelligible because they all tried to speak louder than the rest. They didn't notice that Erza had stood up, now finished with her cake, and had begun heading in their direction until they heard her speak out to them.

"What are you girls talking about?"

They all stopped abruptly, quickly spinning their heads to see the scarlet haired beauty staring at them with a curious expression.

"E-Erza!" Mirajane was the first to recover from the surprise and hastily tried to think of a lie. "W-we were just talking about… underwear?" That had been the first thing she thought of since she had just spotted Natsu running around with Gray's boxers in hand with the ice mage chasing after him.

The other girls nodded in agreement quite frantically, all except for Lisanna who gave her sister an incredulous look.

"Ah, I see." Erza said, apparently having not noticed the questioning tone in the barmaid's words nor the look her younger sister had cast her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

All the girls blushed at the young woman's sweet smile, and Lucy stammered out, "U-um, actually… W-we were just finishing up…"

"Oh." Erza was obviously disappointed, and the others couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Sorry, Erza, but you know, we all have something we need to do, and I have a job to do, so…" Mira said, trailing off.

"Of course. I completely understand." The Titania said, her smile returning, though it still had a hint of disappointment in it. "In that case, I believe I'll leave early today. I think I'll go shopping for some new armor."

Realizing an opportunity, Lucy spoke up. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, feeling a swelling of triumph when the others gave her death glares.

The red head gave her a questioning look. "I thought you had something you needed to do?"

"She does!" Lisanna said quickly, causing the blonde to seethe. "But what I need to do can wait, so I can go with you if you want!"

"What I need to do can wait too!" Levy joined in, unflinching when Lisanna glared down at her.

Erza smiled at them, causing them to blush severely. "That's quite alright. Wouldn't it better to take care of your errands now instead of worrying about it later? Thank you for your offers; however I'll head to the store on my own." She gave a small wave before turning on her heels and walking away. The rest of group continued to watch her until she had fully exited the guild.

As soon as she was gone, Lisanna turned on Lucy. "What were you trying to pull?" She said angrily, her hands on her hips. "Trying to get alone time with Erza?"

"Me?! What about you! You did the exact same thing!"

"Enough, both of you." Mirajane ordered, stepping between them. "You're getting too loud. If you keep it up, you'll get unwanted attention."

The two seventeen year olds turned away from the other angrily, arms crossed.

Cana gulped the last of her drink down before forcefully placing it on the table again. She cast a dark look at the others. "I'm not waiting anymore." She said, "Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna make a move on her."

The statement got very bad reactions, all of them speaking out in protest.

"Well if you are, then so am I!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Me too!" Levy said in a rather nervous voice, but her face was full of determination.

"Juvia won't let you take Erza-sama away from her!" The water mage snapped.

"As if I'd lose to any of you!" Lucy hissed, "You're on!"

Mirajane chuckled darkly. "So it's going to be like this, huh? Very well. I won't lose!"

They all spun simultaneously and began walking away in opposite directions. All of them were thinking of ways to seduce the Fairy Queen, and the same thing passed through all of their minds.

'_Erza _will_ be mine!'_

* * *

**I had a _lot_ of fun making the girls fight. I don't know whether it's weird or not to find their bickering amusing, but... oh well. It was fun, what can I say?**

**Just out of curiosity, who do you want to see pounce on Erza first? I vaguely already know who's going to be first, but... as I said, I'm curious. :)**

******As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Those are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
